You belong to us
by Gazing-at-stars
Summary: Fred/Draco/George. Harry/Voldemort. Tom Riddle is good and he and Harry rule their own corner of the wizarding world. The Twins are the commanders of their army. When the twins are at club the catch sight of and ethereal blonde and immediately decide they have to have him. A little bit of a plot, Manxman sex. Twincest. Don't like, please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry reclines against Tom, flipping through the pages of the book in front of him. Tom is replying to some letters he received earlier in the day from some of his Ministry spies. After the spell Dumbledore had used to turn Tom insane had been broken (funnily enough by Harry himself) Harry and Tom had joined forces fighting against Dumbledore and the Ministry who were trying to use them as a means to destroy the muggle world. Carving out their own corner of the wizarding world they created their own army. Lucius, Severus, Neville, Blaise, Pansy, Ron, Hermione and the Weasley twins all worked under them, running their own group of soldiers.

The hall they are seated in is warm despite how large it is, mainly due to the fire blazing in the corner and a few warming charms. The tall wooden doors across from them open silently, admitting two redheaded males.

"What's up guys?" Harry asks, never moving from his position.

"We are leaving for the muggle world soon and came to say goodbye" One of them says, arms slipping easily around his twin. Harry nods.

"Which club you hitting?" he asks. Fred and George look at each other and contemplate it for a moment.

"Flares" they both announce. Spinning around Fred exits, George following.

"Be careful" Tom calls after them, never raising his eyes from his paperwork.

George looks over at his brother as they move within the club, Fred notices his gaze and winks pulling his twin closer to him. They gyrate against each other and get lost in the music, most eyes in the gay club trained on them. The beat pounds through them as the dance, arms wrapped around each other. Fred spins George around and pulls his twins back to his chest. Suddenly George freezes, eyes trained on a figure seated at a table in the back corner of the club. Fred follows his gaze to see what has distracted his lover and freezes as well; staring in astonishment at what caught his twin's eyes.

"Holy fuck" he rasps, hands gripping George's tightly so as to not charge across the room and gather the boy into his arms. Moving away from the dance floor they sit at a table close enough to silently observe the boy. Bright silver white hair crowns his head, strands falling in front of his face, dark grey eyes roam the club and pale skin flushes when he spots them staring.

"Merlin, I want him" George murmurs. The blonde looks over at them again, ducking his head at their gaze. The twins continue to watch him, unable to pull their eyes away. They both jump when a large hand descends on the boys shoulder. A large man with inky black hair and blue eyes glowers at them and squeezes the blonde shoulder possessively. Grey eyes flash up to look at the man before skittering away, pale pink lips part in a gasp as he is yanked roughly to his feet. The burly man pulls him away from the table and pushes him out a side door.

Quickly standing Fred and George follow them, not liking the look they'd seen in the taller man's eyes. Exiting the club they enter the alley, the door closing and blocking all noise from inside. Looking around they don't see a sign of the small blonde. A wave of overwhelming disappointment crashes through them.

"Maybe they apparated away" Fred murmurs softly. Before his twin can reply the sound of flesh hitting flesh sounds, followed by a breathy whimper. And not the pleasured kind. Heading towards the sound the creep along quietly.

"I saw the way you were looking at them you worthless whore!" A voice hisses, followed by the sound of someone being hit, a pained cry forces them to leap out of their hiding place and tackle a large figure to the ground. George gives a growl when he recognises the man from in the bar, turning his head he spots the blonde curled up near the wall.

Fred lunges forward and delivers a harsh punch to the man's face before turning and crouching in front of the cowering boy. George joins him both of them keeping their distance so as to not frighten him further.

"Hey, easy there" Fred soothes "My name is Fred, this is my twin George"

"We aren't going to hurt you" George murmurs "Are you okay? What's your name?" The blonde shivers when a gust of cold wind sweeps over them.

"D-drake" he stutters, arms wrapping tighter around himself. Carefully moving forwards Fred removes his jacket and drapes it over Drake.

Drake pulls the jacket tighter around himself, cuddling into its warmth. Watching the two redheads warily he remembers their lusty gazes from inside the club.

"I w-want to go home" he announces. Fred and George exchange a look contemplating. They want to keep this boy with him.

"Does he know where you live?" Fred asks, gesturing to the unconscious man.

"Crap, yeah. He does" Drake swears. Using the wall he pulls himself upright, hand going to his cheek, were a bruise is already forming. Pulling out his wand, Fred points it at the darkening mark and muttering a quick healing spell. Drake gasps as the spell tingles over his skin.

"Why don't you come stay with us?" George asks, moving closer to the boy. Drake gazes at him thoughtfully.

"Where do you live?"

"Riddle Manor" Fred replies, sidling up on his other side.

"Wait, with Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter?" Drake asks, stepping back, eyes shooting around the alley.

"He prefers to be called Tom by his friends but yes. You would be perfectly safe there. We are not after world domination or whatever rubbish the Ministry is saying"

Drake looks calculatingly at them for a few minutes, turning his options around in his head. The man on the ground groans, reaching up a hand to rub his face. Giving a startled, frightened cry Drake jumps, turning to one of the twins cornering him and grabbing fistfuls of shirts.

"I don't care where you take me but get me away from him" he demands. Fred grins and George steps forwards to wrap his arms around both of them. With a crack they disapparate, appearing back in the entrance hall of Riddle Manor. Drake groans and collapses, drinking and apparating not mixing well with him. George swings the beautiful body up into his arms.

"I'll go tell Tom and Harry we are back, you go put him in our bed" Fred says, heading to the throne room. Entering the room, he bows respectfully to Harry and Draco before seating himself on one of the lounges.

"Don't kill me" is the first thing he says. Harry looks up with a frown.

"Why would we kill you? What have you done?"

"They brought someone back with them" Tom snarls "Who?"

"A wizard. We had to save him from him boyfriend. He looks like an Angel" Fred finishes with a dreamy sigh. Harry perks up at this.

"What's his name?" the brunette asks.

"Drake" Fred announces "He is currently unconscious and George is putting him in our bed"

"Why your bed?" Tom asks with a raised eyebrow, lifting a hand to run his fingers through Harry's hair. Fred grins at them.

"Because he's ours now" with that he stands up, bows and exits the room.

Upstairs George lays the blonde down on the bed, removes the jacket, jeans and t-shirt and pulls the sheet up over the small figure. Drake rolls onto his side and curls into a ball, pulling his knees up to his chest. George can't help but cooing over about how adorable this makes him look. He is startled out of his staring by familiar arms wrapping around his waist. Leaning back against his twin's chest he caresses the arms around him.

"He's adorable" Fred whispers.

"He is" George agrees. Fred spins his twin around and devours his mouth in a heated kiss. Conjuring Falling on the bed besides the unconscious blonde they continue to kiss, George slipping a hand under his twins shirt and running fingers over tight abs. Teeth capture the skin of his neck, imprinting the pale flesh with a marking bruise. Gasping he thrusts his hips upwards, desperate for some friction against his aching cock. Fred grins at the sound and pushes down, both groaning in pleasure. George turns his head to the side as Fred continues to lick and suck at his neck, opening his eyes he gasps.

Two silver eyes stare back at him, watching them both with a wide gaze. When the young wizard realizes he has been spotted watching them a blush spreads across his pale cheeks. George grins and grasps his twin's hair, turning Fred's face towards their guest.

"Hello there" Fred murmurs, reaching out a hand to trace a pale finger down a flushed cheek. "Enjoying the show?" Silver eyes widen a fraction and plump lips part with a wet pop.

"Uhhmmm, I wasn't… I mean i…"the blonde trails off when Free chuckles lowly and reaches out to pull him into a kiss.

"Yes you were and it's okay. You belong to us now so you can watch if you want" Fred rolls his hips down repeatedly against George, who gasps and throws his head back panting harshly.

Drake watches with undisguised fascination as the two identical red heads move together in a pleasurable rhythm, speeding up their thrusts as the orgasms draw near. Finally they freeze, Fred burying his face in his twin's neck and biting down on the skin and George releasing a pleasured cry.

The twins settle against each other with exhausted sighs.

"What do you mean I belong to you?" Drake asks, breaking the silence. George waves and hand and casts a wand less cleaning spell over himself and Fred, as the older twin stands and shakily walks around to the other side of the bed, climbing in and bracketing the blonde between them.

"We are dark wizards and commanders of the dark lord's army. What we want. We get." Fred states.

"And we want you. So now you belong to us. Understand?" Fred finishes, leaning up on his elbow over the blonde. Said blonde looks up at the red heads looming over him, he feels he should be afraid that they want to own him but he doesn't. They aren't speaking in a threatening manner but warmly and possessively. Swallowing he nods and gives them a half grin. Fred and George share a smirk between themselves before both lean down, each going for a side of the blonde's neck and placing a gentle kiss on the smooth skin. George spoons Drake from behind and Fred pulls the younger males head to rest on his chest. With a wave of his hand the room descends into darkness and the three occupants on the bed fall into a fitful slumber

A/N: So this is the first chapter of my Fred/Draco/George story! I hope you all liked it! Please leave a review! They make me happy and write faster. If you have anything you would like me to explain just ask and I will let you know. Also the next chapter will explain why Draco thinks his name is Drake. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!

Love, Stars *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

Chapter 2

Draco awoke the next morning with a body on either side of him. Groaning at the pounding in his head he squints his eyes open, glad that the room is dark. Turning his head he encounters a face fill of red hair. Turning the other way he runs into more red hair.

"What the hell?" he murmurs to himself. Sitting up and disentangling himself gently he tries to remember what had happened last night.

_Okay, I went to a club with Jason. He went off to dance. Drinking. Red headed twins. More Drinking._

_Wait, red headed twins? _Looking behind him he nods _okay, so somehow they got me in their bed._

_Umm, Jason came back. He was mad. He hit me… they showed up and took me to…_

_Fuck._

"Where the hell am I?" he asks, louder then he intended to. An arm wraps around his waist and a chest presses against his back.

"You don't remember?" a husky voice asks. Shaking his head he attempts to get out of the embrace.

"I don't remember anything past apparating" he replies, finally managing to remove himself from the arms, moving on the bed he sits to face the redhead. One of them is awake, sitting up and watching him with bemused eyes. The other is still asleep, lying on their stomach with his face buried in the pillow.

"I'm Fred. That's George" the one sitting up says, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm Drake" he supplies, moving to get off the bed.

"We know, you told us last night" Fred says, turning to his twin and gently shaking him awake. George shifts away from him and mumbles something unintelligible into his pillow.

"George, come on, wake up" Fred mutters, leaning down and pulling George up to rest in his lap. "Drake is awake and he doesn't remember what happened" George huffs gently and rests his head on his twins shoulder and looks over at Drake.

"Morning" he says thickly "You hungry? I'm starved" George stretches and crawls of the bed, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Fred stands up himself and walks over to the large wardrobe across the room, opening the doors and disappearing between the clothes.

"You can borrow something of ours to wear" Fred's voice calls out, followed by a pile of clothes flying in his direction. Catching them, Drake clutches them to his chest.

"You never told me where I am?" he says indignantly. Fred sticks his head out and smirks at him.

"I didn't, did I?" he says before simply disappearing back into the cupboard.

"Bastard" Drake growls. When George exits the bathroom, he rushes past the redhead, slamming the door behind him. Quickly getting changed he braces himself on the sink, trying to force himself to remember the previous night. Still nothing.

Finally he opens the door a crack peeking out into the room. When it seems that the twins have left without him he sighs and opens the door fully. Stepping into the room he gasps as hands grab him from either side, sighing heavily when identical chuckles wash over him.

"Time to eat!" one of them proclaims.

"Right you are Fred" the other, George replies. The twins pull him out of the room and down many hallways and stairs. They enter a large dining room with a long table. Tom Riddle sits at the head of table with Harry to his right. Besides Harry sits Neville, Blaise, Hermione and Ron. To Toms left sits Lucius and Severus.

Fred and George move towards the chairs besides Severus, George sitting closest to the potions master, pulling Drake into the seat beside him and Fred sitting near the end.

"So this is the guest you brought home with you?" Tom asks, fingers twined with Harry's. Fred and George grin. The latter throwing an arm over Drake's shoulders. Drake rolls his eyes but doesn't shake the limb off.

"Yeah. My name is Drake. Is this your place?" the blonde asks, eyes on Tom. The brunette man is familiar looking and he can't place him.

"Yes, my name is Tom Riddle. This is Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. You already know Fred and George Weasley" Drake stares in horrified wonder at Tom.

"You're Tom Riddle?" he asks "And that's Harry Potter?" When Tom and Harry nod he leans back in his seat and lets out a deep sigh.

"Well that's just great"

Across the table Blaise snorts at the comment and studies the blonde seated between the two red heads. _He's got the same hair and eyes as Lucius. _Blaise sits up straight in his seat, clutching Neville's hand tightly. He studies the two blondes seated at the table, noting the similarities between each.

_No way. It's not possible. _

Nudging Hermione with his shoulder he leans closer when she turns to face him.

"Look at Drake and Lucius, do they look similar to you?" he whispers. Hermione faces the front again and studies the two intently. Mouth popping open in surprise when it clicks in her head.

"No way" she breathes, turning stunned eyes on Blaise. Across the table Lucius notices first Blaise and then Hermione studying him and the newcomer. Looking down the table he tries to determine what they are looking at. He'd barely glanced at the male the twins had brought with him but now studying him closely he notices how much the youth looks like himself.

_What did they say his name was? Drake. Oh Merlin. It's not possible. That boy can't be him. _

Standing up, Lucius shoves back his chair. Ignoring the table's occupants startled gasps he makes his way over to the blonde who watches him with wide curious eyes.

"Please stand up" he asks trying to control the fear in his voice. The boy hesitates before moving his chair back and standing in front of him. Ignoring the eyes so much like his own he reaches out and tilts the blonde head to the side, pulling down the shoulder of his t-shirt and revealing an odd shaped birth mark. Lucius gives a choked gasp and stumbles backwards.

_It's him. My son. My Draco. How?_

"Luc? What's wrong?" Severus asks, grabbing his shell shocked husband.

"Draco" Lucius gasps out, unable to drag his eyes away from his long lost son.

"Uh, my name is Drake" his son says, stepping closer to the Weasley twins.

"No, it's Draco. I named you that just after you were given to me to hold the first time" Lucius explains in a daze "You're my son. You were kidnapped when you were 3 and I thought you'd been killed. The body was unrecognizable but had your DNA and magic signature on it"

"Okay. Then how do you know it's me?" Drake asks, slowly backing away.

"You have a star shaped birthmark on your right shoulder" Lucius explains, shrugging off his husbands arms and moving forwards. "Please. I thought you were dead, your mother killed herself a year after and I was alone until Severus. Please let me hold you" Lucius begs.

Drake holds himself still as the taller male gets closer to him. When Lucius hugs him he is frozen for a moment before a memory of theses arms holding him as a child jumps to the surface. Melting into the embrace, tears spring to his eyes. He's found his father.

A/N: I AM SO SO VERY SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! TO MAKE IT UP TO EVERYONE I WILL BE DOING AN UPDATE FOR EACH OF MY STORIES THIS WEEK! ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Love, Stars*


End file.
